Yume
Yume is Sekirei #08 and through Musubi is one of Minato's Sekirei. Yume was the leader of the 'second generation' Disciplinary Squad and was teamed up with Karasuba. Yume rescued Musubi when the latter was a child, and saved Musubi's life by giving her "Tama" - the core which lets Sekirei live and use their powers - to Musubi. Yume refers to herself as the 'Sekirei of Fate' (縁の鶺鴒, Enishi no Sekirei), and is a 'defender of love'. Her name literally means "Dream", in reference to her goal of freeing all the Sekirei. Yume's Sekirei crest is unique, as it does not appear on her back, rather it appears on her exposed torso with her number on itSekirei Manga chapter 47. When Musubi lost her Sekirei crest fighting Benitsubasa, Yume's soul temporarily took control of her body, defeated the Disciplinary Squad and was able to restore Musubi's crest. In the anime she asked Minato to teach love to these little birds (a reference to Sekirei). She said that she was awakened by Minato's warm and gentle spirit. When Minato holds the Jinki stolen by Matsu from MBI, he sees what he believes to be Musubi in a revealing pose saying "I will always protect you". Afterwards, when Musubi and Minato were alone, Yume took over and explained it was an ancient memory carved into his genes. Yume said "You, Minato-san I will protect you," before releasing control afterwardsSekirei Manga chapter 79. Appearance Yume bears an uncanny resemblance to Musubi as seen in Karasuba's memories, with the main difference being that her breasts are smaller. In the past she was wearing the uniform of the Disciplinary Squad, a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. Her fighting gloves have the numbers '08' on it, showing her number. Personality Yume's personality is very much like Musubi's, though Yume is far more mature. Abilities and Powers Yume possessed light-based powers to produce effects such as exceptionally powerful blasts. She would also combine immense strength and speed with superb hand-to-hand combatSekirei Manga chapter 48. While the full extent of her powers is unknown, she was able to calmly rescue Musubi as a child while dodging and blocking a large barrage of gunfire while in a narrow hall, and just as easily knock out all the guards with great skill and seemingly untraceable raw quickness. A testament to Yume's strength is that Karasuba, undoubtedly one of the strongest Sekirei, views her as a rival that she strongly wants to defeat, even if through Musubi who has her core. Karasuba also stated that compared to the rest of them, Yume is a 'foul player' in the game. History Yume was the leader of the second generation Disciplinary Squad and was teamed up with Karasuba. During a military invasion at a base where several Sekirei fledglings were under threat from soldiers, Yume and Karasuba walked in on a roomful of military personnel surrounding several Sekirei pods, two of which - Nos. 87 and 88 - were visible. No. 87's pod was empty and No. 88's was covered in blood. After disposing of the soldiers, Karasuba told Yume No. 88 was a lost cause as the damage to her core was too great for her to survive. Yume just told her to go retrieve No. 87. Afterwards, she approached Karasuba holding No. 88's infant body, mourning the fact that a Sekirei with no core has no future, staying unconscious until their death without ever experiencing being winged or using Norito. Acknowledging that while she could not be a part of it, Yume nonetheless resolved to protect No. 88. A light - Yume's core - shone from within her and externalized, slowly moving towards No. 88's lifeless infant form before internalizing within it. Having saved Musubi's life by donating her own, Yume's lifeless body hit the ground... just as little Musubi opened her eyes. Yume later appeared on the bridge after Benitsubasa had beaten Musubi to the point of unresponsiveness in response to a grief-stricken Minato's love for her. After getting up, she declared she would be Benitsubasa's opponent before making short work of both her and Haihane. In the anime, Karasuba arrived and drew her sword as she charged forth ready to cut her down, only to stop once seeing Musubi in control of her body once again. Quotes References Category:Sekirei Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:Characters